One Night
by snowfall30
Summary: Allanon and Will pairing- Will can't sleep. (If you don't like MalexMale pairing then don't read it and I don't want to hear it. If you do like the pairing then let me know.)


One Night

Allanon and Will

If you don't like male x male then don't read and don't write me and tell me that you don't like the pairing. If you do like it let me know. Enjoy

-In the woods-

Will looked at the man in front of him. They had been riding their horses for many hours. They had stopped off and on to let the horses rest and for them to also rest. But darkness was falling and Will was starting to wonder if they were going to ride all night long. Allanon looked behind him and he could see that Will was tried. He smiled to himself and stopped his horse. Will looked at him and watched as the man got off his horse. Will moved and got off his horse as well.

"We will stay here tonight and then we will start up again in the morning." Will tied up his horse beside Allanon's.

-Later that night-

Will was setting next to the fire. He looked up from the fire to the face of the man before him. Allanon looked at the young man and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked the hybrid.

"Nothing I was just wondering how you found me?" Will asked the Druid.

"It was not hard." Allanon looked at the fire and smiled.

"Oh."

Later the two tried to get some sleep but Will was having a hard time. His back was facing the fire and the Druid. Will turned onto his back and sighed he looked over at the other man who was asleep. Then he looked up at the night sky.

"You need to sleep or you're going to fall off your horse tomorrow." Will looked over at Allanon who was looking at him.

"How did you…"

"You have been sighing and turning for the past hour." Will rolled over onto his left side and looked at the man.

"Sorry it's just that I'm not tired. I'm wide awake." Allanon sat up and moved over to the young man and knelt down beside him. He could feel the fire on his right side. Will looked at him and wondered if he knew what he was thinking, what he had been thinking almost all day.

"Do you really want to?" The Druid asked the young man. Will's eyes widen and looked at the man. He did know. Will sat up and moved a little and nodded his head.

Allanon placed his left hand on the young man's cheek. He leaned in and kissed the young man on the lips. Will closed his eyes and started to kiss the older man back. Allanon gently laid the young man back down and clamed on top him. After a while the two had stripped their clothes off and was moving their bodies against one other. Will moan as their cocks rubbed against one other, he was beside himself with pleaser. Allanon grunted started to kiss down Will's neck and his chest and back up to young man's hungry lips.

They rolled over and Will sat up on top of Allanon and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the man's neck and down his chest down until he reached his goal. He took the older man into his mouth and started to suck hard. Allanon moaned and placed a hand on the young man's head. Soon he could feel himself getting close. Allanon pulled on Will's head to get him to stop. Will looked up at the man and smiled.

Will moved up and placed himself over the Druid's hard cock. Will placed himself down onto the waiting cock. Will moaned as Allanon felled him. Allanon placed his hands on the young man's hips and started to move. Will moaned even more as he could feel the cock move inside him. Allanon leaned up and rolled them over to where he was between the hybrid's legs. Allanon began to slam into the young man. He listened to the sounds the Will was making. The sounds made Allanon want more of the hybrid. It had been so long since he had last fucked someone.

"Oh fuck more." Will moaned out pulling the older man from his thoughts. Allanon started to move even more too where he was slamming into the hybrid even more. Will wrapped his arms around the Allanon's neck and pulled him close enough to were they could kiss one other. This sent Allanon over the edge and he came inside the young man. Will could feel Allanon cum inside him and he came on himself and Allanon's stomachs.

Allanon almost fell on the young man. He held himself up with his forearms. The two looked at each other and smiled. Allanon pulled out of Will and Will moaned at the loss.

-In the morning-

Will woke up in the Druid's arms. He smiled to himself and hoped that they could and would do it any sometime soon.

"Will see kid." Will's eyes widen and he turned to look at the man behind him.

"How do you do that?" Allanon smiled and leaned over and kissed the young man on the lips.


End file.
